warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of the Void/Allegiances
ShadeClan - The Clan of Pride Leader - 'Cloudstar - large white tom with silver patches and blue eyes '''Deputy - '''Icewhisker - grey tom with green eyes '''Medicine Cat - '''Patchpelt - black she-cat with white paws : ''Apprentice - Mousepaw - brown she-cat with amber eyes '''Warriors Brackenpath - golden-brown tom Shadowleap - black tom with snow-white paws and amber eyes Dapplesky - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Darksun - black tom with pale amber eyes : Apprentice - Creekpaw Blazeheart - flame-colored she-cat with green eyes : Apprentice - Firepaw Rainwhisker - light silver she-cat with blue eyes Leaftail - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a pale cream chest and underbelly : Apprentice - Bramblepaw Lichenpelt - long-furred grey tabby she-cat Ravenflight - jet-black tom with light blue eyes Stormfeather - dark-grey she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices Squirrelpaw - fiery-orange she-cat with green eyes and a short, fluffy tail Cinderpaw - silver she-cat with blue eyes; one long, stone-grey stripe running from her muzzle to her tail tip Bramblepaw - light brown tabby tom with blue eyes Creekpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Firepaw - ginger-and-white tom with blue eyes Mousepaw - brown she-cat with amber eyes Queens & Kits Frostpath - pure-white she-cat with soft green eyes (mother to Icewhisker's kits: Snowkit, a white tom with blue eyes; Kindlekit, a pale silver she-kit with amber eyes; and Crowkit, a black tom with green eyes) Elders Crookedtail - old dark brown tabby tom with a bent tail Blackear - white she-cat with a black ear and amber eyes MoonClan - The Clan of Amity Leader - Blossomstar - pale silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes Deputy - Paleshadow - creamish-white she-cat with soft green eyes Medicine Cat - Lionpaw - pale golden-brown tom with amber eyes : Apprentice - Sand Warriors Shadowrose - black she-cat with soft blue eyes Ripplemist - soft-furred silver she-cat with blue eyes Silverpool - silvery-blue she-cat with soft green eyes Thunderheart - large ginger tom with a white tail and ears and green eyes Windstreak - small light brown tom with icy-blue eyes Sagewhisker - very light brown tom with green eyes Finchwing - silver she-cat with light green eyes Russetstripe - white tom with very pale russet stripes and blue eyes Skystorm - silvery-blue tom with blue eyes Apprentices Sand - pale ginger tom with light green eyes Queens Snowfall - very light grey she-cat with white patches (mother to Sagewhisker's kits: Hazelkit, a light golden she-kit with soon-to-be amber eyes, and Cloudkit, a white tom with soft grey patches and blue eyes) Elders Briarheart - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes; formerly of PineClan Scree - ginger tom with white paws; He rebelled against Blossomstar and tried to kill her. He was severely wounded in the process, and never managed to take even one of Blossomstar's lives. GaleClan - The Clan of Zeal Leader - Hawkstar - dark brown tabby tom with icy-blue eyes Deputy - Darkstrike - dark grey she-cat with black stripes and green eyes Medicine Cat - Nettlewhisker - brown tom with blue eyes Warriors Apprentices Windpaw - black she-cat with green eyes and various white markings Queens ''' '''Elders PineClan - The Clan of Arrogance Leader - Foxstar - light russet she-cat with green eyes Deputy - Cedarleaf - red-brown tabby tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat - Warriors Apprentices Queens Elders